All seeing eye
by Master Of Malor
Summary: young Joseph Parker has just moved into Beach City, a normal town it seems until he meets Steven Universe and inadvertently joins the Crystal Gems, by sacrificing himself
1. claws and eyes

_Hey guys, welcome to my "story bomb" where I'm going back to a rather controversial idea on my account_

for those of you who are new, my first story was a Steven Universe story called "the polished gem" and it was horrible, if you want to read it go ahead, but this is going to be my chance at redeeming myself for this mistake so here are the rules

1.) I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE, THE SHOW CURRENTLY IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK AND REBECCA SUGAR.

2.) Whenever a new gem character is introduced I'll give my explanations of it and its spiritual properties in the post note (as in after the fic)

3.) (I think this goes without saying but) I do not believe in the properties of gemstones, chakras etc. if you do that's great! I won't judge

4.) If I get some aspect of the S.U cannon wrong or something about gems spiritual properties, don't be afraid to correct me

5.) If you post a review that has certain uniqueness to it, then I promise to mention it in a chapter and respond.

6.) This is going to be set after the events of the latest Steven bomb, so Peridot will officially be a crystal gem and the giraffe, I mean Yellow Diamond is now aware of her revolt.

7.) Steven can use his shield freely, let's get that straight

8.) There's a bit of a trigger warning in this opening chapter. So you're warned.

NOW LETS GET STARTED

Hello, my name is Joseph Parker, and this is the story of how I became a Crystal Gem. The day started at our new house in Beach City, my dad just got a new job here checking out the 'strange phenomenon' that occur here. It's pretty much just a beach side town, we got a house next door to a nice Indian family called the Maheswarans, and I actually planned on meeting them today, my mom wants me to make as many friends as possible so I'll never be lonely, I never understood what her deal was with making sure people were good at heart and stuff, when I asked Dad he only mentioned she was hurt in the past. I decided to get dressed for my meet and greet wearing my normal light blue jeans and my shirt with a simple decal of a star seeming to be stretching out to my arms and legs. Finally I make sure to comb my hair, and while getting ready I just took a quick look at myself, since after this is a girl I'm meeting. I'll take this moment to say I'm 13, Cuban and I got a good head of Black hair which seems to look more like an afro than anything else (not intentionally) I'm about 5'10 and I got a good overall build, I don't really lift or anything, just do my route and play some soccer . So I'm pretty quick with good hand-eye coordination. I went downstairs and saw my mom making some pancakes for breakfast. "morning Mom" I say while first helping her get some stuff she needs like butter and silverware "You sleep well?" she asks and I simply nod " I'm going to go meet the family next-door, the girl seems nice and I'm pretty sure her parents won't mind" Mom laughs and says " go get her tiger" I blush and step out " just leave the pancakes , I'll have them when I get back" I note as I step out, I never did have those pancakes.

I go the perilous 5 ft. away and knock on the door, I soon see the girl already dressed and seemingly ready to go " yo" I say and wave _"good job, Stallone"_ I scold myself, and smile awkwardly (I'm not the smoothest individual ) she smiles and says " hello, you the new neighbor right? Come in" she motions for me to step inside which I do, I take off my sneakers, just in case they have a rule about that and thank her for inviting me in. Just then her parents come in and the phone rings, she runs over saying " it's probably Steven making sure we can hang out today" and then whispers to me "good luck" I smirk and give my hand " pleasure to meet " I was interrupted by the mother, Mrs. Maheswaran asking " are you the new neighbor, what are your prospects, what do you like about Connie" I then politely said " I just met your daughter, I surely have no intentions of dating her" they nodded and asked if I wanted to have some breakfast, just then Connie came back holding some weird object over her back and waved to her parents bye, then looked at me and said "wanna come with?" I nodded and stepped out and together we went to meet Steven.

We ended up going to a barn where what I saw baffled me, it looked like 4 girls and 1 guy (lucky) were all assembled by a large drill, 1 of the girls was easily taller than me and was obviously the leader, another one was about my height and very skinny, a 3rd girl was a little shorter than Connie with long white hair, and the 4th looked like a Dorito. The boy was a little bit shorter than Connie, probably about 10 years old and was playing a ukulele while talking with the Dorito girl. I stared blankly as Connie grabbed my hand and led me to them. She introduced me to the girls and the boy and told me they were the Crystal Gems, and told me they were Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Peridot, who just stared at me the whole time. I went up to Garnet and gave her my hand "pleasure to meet you, ma'am" she grabbed it and shook it, breaking several of my bones in the process. "We can take a break from the drill for now, and show Joe the temple!" Steven offered while Amethyst said "yeah Steven, lets show Joey here where the magic happens!" We then went to what in my opinion was the coolest house I've ever seen, the temple had a small house in the front and around were what appeared to be ruins of some grand statue. We went inside and the first thing I noticed was the huge circle made out of what seemed to be crystal in the center of the room, "what on Earth is that?" I asked, extremely curious "it's a warp pad, gems can use it to transport from one to another as long as it's in stable condition" I took everything in when Steven grabbed what looked like a soccer ball and said " let's have fun!"

We were paired up in teams, me and Amethyst, Steven and Peridot, and Connie and Pearl, with those two you could tell there was a bond that went beyond friends. Garnet served as a ref and put us against Connie's team, it was a close game and I was about to kick the ball to get us a good goal when we heard the ground shake, instantly two gauntlets appeared from Garnet's hands as she said "two monsters, they seem to be WOOAHHH" two giant creatures came out of the ground. All of the gems summoned their weapons, a spear and a whip, for Pearl and Amethyst. Steven summoned a shield with a rose insignia, and Connie pulled out a large broadsword with the same decal as the shield, as for Peridot, well she was cowering behind my leg screaming "WHYY MEE!" I got her out of the way but then realized there was a big problem when I saw the creatures compared to the gems. The first one, and by first I mean closest to me, was a bit taller than me, and had a large orange gem in its center, with two sets of claws which were sharper than Connie's sword, the second creature, well I'm just gonna call it Godzilla because it was humongous, about the height of the temple statue with the figure of a true monster, large tail, scales, fangs and a powerful roar which shook the ground with every loud wail it uttered. The three alien like gems were fighting Godzilla, while Steven and Connie where more than outmatched simply keeping ol' Freddy Krueger at bay. I decided I had to step in somehow and keep Krueger at bay, I saw the soccer ball and prepared myself _time to kick_ I thought and put all my force into the foot and kicked. The ball hit Krueger and it charged at me, until Steven threw his shield and it caught the creature in its back and it fell over, but without slashing me in the eye.

I can officially say that the pain I felt was pure horror, I then felt the space around the scratch mark and realized I wasn't going to be seeing from there anytime soon, and to add insult to injury, Krueger wasn't down and came and stabbed me in the chest with his claws before getting poofed from the shield damage, and all I saw was black as I fell over and grabbed the gem, trying to have some keepsake for the afterlife.

I surprisingly came to, however what I first noticed was that I felt stronger, the second thing I noticed was that it seemed like my eyes were working on a different angle, I saw everything as fi it was through a visor in my video game, highlighting the gems and the other aspects of the beach, such as the occasional seagull and even Connie, were just there without the coloration. When focusing my view on one of the gems, Amethyst specifically, it showed certain words like "weak Quartz gem, whip weapon" and other characteristics. I then felt my eye and all I felt was a cold solid, like I was wearing armor. Upon closer inspection I saw my skin was… orange, yeah. I tried to stand and surprisingly did with much ease. I then saw the faces of all the gems, all of them looking back at my face muttering "he's alive" and "he merged with the gem" wait the gem!? I quickly asked for a mirror of some kind, and Connie pulled one out of her bag and showed me. I looked about the same, however I looked, more adult, more definite features such as a more chiseled face, my pimple problem was gone, and I had a little 5 o' clock shadow that I'd have to deal with later, but the thing I was purposefully avoiding came into sight, my eye, or at least the gem that replaced my eye.

It was the gem from Krueger, it was lodged in there as if it was always there, and I'm guessing it was responsible for both the visor and the increased strength. I then started to walk, and broke out into a run over this new feeling of power and life. I then stopped when I saw a crowd of people and above all, my parents." J-J-J-J-J,-oey? What happened baby?" I told them what happened, and my dad stepped back , grabbing my mom and saying " you're not my son, my son would know better than to play hero, you should've run, YOU COULD STILL BE A NORMAL HUMAN, NOT THIS FREAK" he was now completely enraged and pulled out a gun, Amethyst then commented " that escalated quickly". He pointed the gun at all of us, then at Connie and screamed "YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE WHORE! and he fired 2 shots, 1 at me, and 1 at Connie, I dodged my shot and I saw Steven utterly frozen with awe as the bullet soared passed him and went to Connie , piercing her chest as she fell to the floor, with a thud which though soft, roared against all of Beach City. Steven ran over to Connie and began spitting and spilling it all over her (weird) crying tears of pure and utter anger, realizing what he had done, he grabbed Mom and ran off. I went over to Steven and put a hand on his shoulder , and one on Connie's chest " thank you , my first friend" I mutter as I felt a wave of strength flow through me into Connie, as the bullet hole sealed up and she began to breathe, she got up and immediately began wiping spit form her clothes laughing while saying " geez, Steven , what am I a sandwich?" but her joke was lost in the flood of joy and hugging which went to Steven for healing Connie, and to Connie's anti-death " IT WASN'T ME!" he cried and then pointed to me " IT WAS JOE, he brought her back, I can't raise resurrect, trust me I tried" I then looked at the other gems in confusion and they said " he's been given the gem Carnelian, a gem which during battle is most often a healing gem , it has the ability to revive , or in the case of a gem speed up the regeneration process." I looked back at the newly revived Connie and smiled, accepting the thanks from the town and the Maheswaran parents, who eagerly called me "a backup plan"

Later that night, it was agreed I would stay in the Temple, and until they could figure out a room for me, I'll crash on the couch. I was trying to get some shut-eye when Garnet came in and sat next to me "it's strange isn't it" she said "you know you're the same person, but you fell totally different" I nod and start to talk to her " I'll head out tomorrow, maybe find my parents, get my mom away from that creep" she shakes her head no and says " not now Carnelian, you're a crystal gem and you have to stay here, we want you to go around town with Peridot and Steven to get a good look at the town" I stand up and get us some coffee, just to be nice and say simply " thanks , and sorry but it's still Joe"

 _WOW, this one was actually pretty fun to write, I personally liked this one, so let's hope you do too, so until then let the light of malor flow through you._


	2. What it means to be a Crystal Gem

_Hey guys, we're back and…SU IS COMING BACK IN A FEW WEEKS, OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Scuse me, I need to remember this is set in a specific point (hears Pearl "what we really are") "SHUT UP PEARL!"_

 _Sorry, but in other news. I'm starting up the good ol' SU fic again to start my little Steven binge._

 _So without further ado,_

 _LET'S GET STARTED_

LET'S GET STARTED!

Since I've joined the gems, I feel like I'm in the greatest family ever. For the 1st week of my stay, Steven showed me around Beach City, I got to meet everyone, including a more formal meeting with the Maheswarans. However just yesterday I asked Pearl about what it meant to be a Crystal Gem, and she took me into her room of the Temple, along with Amy and Garnet. "Listen… Joey, the Crystal Gems are the beings protecting this world and its inhabitants from our Homeworld. Now with a Zircon gem in your system, we know you have healing abilities, even resurrection of humans which seem to increase when combined with Steven's. But we don't know is what you can learn for weapons or abilities, so until then you shall learn how to sword-fight alongside Connie" my ears perked up at this, as I always wanted to learn some form of weaponry. Pearl then got Connie from the Living Room and we went to some sort of arena. Upon entry, I could tell that there was some sort of elegance about this place, it seemed to be scattered in ruins in the air.

Pearl then summoned what appeared to be a hologram version of herself while tossing a sword towards me, which I managed to barely catch " I need to see what I'm working with here so I'll set the holo-pearl to level 1 combat, to see what your made of" her hologram then seemed to repeat the phrase " level 1, full combat mode, activate, do you wish to begin a duel" I then smirked and tried to thrust my blade towards the Pearl, but she dodged and came in a with a quick side slash , which I hastily blocked as she went on the offensive , not giving me a moment to think about my attack. I then decided to pull a quick last minute operation. I threw the sword against the holo-pearl, and I could see the connection occur when suddenly, we heard a startling shriek from the Dorito crying "help help, they're after me again" We all looked towards her and she said "monsters" we all ran out of the arena, and huddled around the entrance to the Temple, and what we saw was, honestly not too surprising considering what I saw on the first day

This monster was more of a bi-ped than the others, with 3 large, slanted eyes, forming a make-shift triangle and had a set of 4 large, extended arms, seeming to be used as whips. It stood a little over Garnet, who was currently working with Amethyst to defeat Fourarms. I instantly ran over, trying to get involved in the fight when Pearl stopped me, holding her hand out and catching me in it. "You need to stay and keep an eye out, you don't know how to summon your weapon." She then ran off towards the monster, stabbing its eye. Even Steven and Connie took action, Connie jumping off of Steven's shield to perform a jump slash, making her mark towards the beast's upper left arm. When suddenly, Fourarms… arms shot out, forming a make-shift missile. Each one landed at a Crystal Gem sending them flying, with the exception of Steven and Connie, who used his bubble to shield them both. The monster then looked words me, seeming to be laughing at my predicament. "All right, that's it" I said and walked over towards the monster, it reared its head and charged, newly regenerated arms swinging like blades trying to hack away at me. I then ran and jumped up, easily 10 feet in the air, and sucker punched the monster right in the space between its eyes, I then felt a sudden rush of energy flow through my body, the gem on my eye glowing a brilliant orange hue. Then the monster seemed to recoil, but I was hot on his trail, seeming to be still in mid-air, I quickly gave a fast side hook, and the energy felt like it took a more physical form, judging by the gigantic gash on the monster face, it then poofed into a single, red, oval shaped gem. As it hit the soft sand I looked towards my hand and saw not my palm, but a large battle-axe. It looked a little over 6 inches, the ax blade itself seemed to be made of a sharp stone, and I felt as though it would be able to not just slice through foes, but break them as well. The other gems had recovered and began to walk towards me, all except Peridot who said "What is that object in your hand, does the strange blade shoot out a type of laser?" I then responded, flinging the axe in the air and catching "I think it's my weapon"

 **MEANWHILE**  
 _The Ship was smaller than usual, the recruits in their gem forms, "any moment now" Jade thought to herself , " I'll get him back." The ship landed on a remote forest in what was called "ASIA." She then opened up the pods, and hundreds of gem soldiers appeared, "GO FIND THE REBELS." She then smiled as her army spread itself across the world, sure to cause mayhem and hysteria every way they went "which is fine by me" she thought aloud as she re-entered her gem ship and went off into orbit._

 _Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about not uploading recently, I got into some school troubles and had to reassert my priorities. So with that being said, may the light of malor flow through you._


	3. Eyes that see all

_Hey guys, I'm in a SU mood, so now I'm gonna see how long I can keep this binge up.  
SO LET'S GO!_

_I started walking onto the beach, Steven and Connie are playing some weird role-playing style game, and I didn't want to intrude, I sat down and felt the water reach my feet, it was cold, yet comfortable. Then I saw two feet next to me and looked up and saw a man who I've never met, yet he looked familiar. "It's beautiful, isn't it Zircon" he said sitting down next to me, "that's not my name" I said angrily, but he continued "isn't it interesting that, the odds of us, standing here, are very slim, in some other world, we could be fighting, in another, we are drinking tea and playing chess, and all of that would have been modified by simple decisions." I then looked at him, my gem eye trying to size him up "what is this, Science class, are you going to use Lion to explain Schrodinger's Cat to me?" He then laughed slightly and said "no, no, nothing like that, after all you should know firsthand, or rather first eye." I then blinked and suddenly everything seemed different, I looked to where the ocean was and there was this gigantic creature, seemingly chained by water "GEMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" it screamed, I then saw one gigantic creature, charge and attack the beast. However when I blinked again, everything went off the rails, it seemed like I saw multiple different images, some happy, some sad, and one that scared me the most, Steven holding Connie's lifeless body, I then looked towards the man but he wasn't the same, he was in mid-air, seeming to float, and holding a Spear, Pearl's Spear, while his hands resembled that of Garnet's fists, and a large whip was slung around his neck looking like a noose. There were weapons I couldn't recognize, however, like the gigantic set of wings on his back, the two glowing knives orbiting him in a 360_ _pattern, a large scythe on his back, and what looked like a mirror on his arms. What frightened me the most however, was his words "YOU SEE ALL REALITIES, ALL WORLDS, ACCPET THIS POWER, FOR YOU SEE ALL." He then charged at me, I felt my gem eye glow a bright hue, and a beam of pure energy emanate from it, and then all faded to black._

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** I screamed form the couch where I was staying until they could install a room in the Temple for me. _"the 4_ _th_ _one of those dreams, with that man_ I thought to myself, I was interrupted , however by Steven yelling "JOEY, are you ok?" his concern showing in his face, I got up and went to his bed, "yeah kid, I'm fine, just a bad dream." I said ruffling his hair, Steven has become like a little brother to me, an innocent soul, yet is very wise. "Tell me, if you're ok with it" he said, those stars forming in his eyes again "fine but don't get so scared you can't sleep" I say despite it being like 9:30 in the morning, and this kid rises with the Sun. I tell him the events of my dream, and when I mention the monster he says one single word "Malachite." He then gives me a hasty explanation as to who Malachite, or to be more precise, the gem fusion of Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper. I nodded then told Steven "don't tell the Gems, I want to make this our secret." I didn't tell him the real reason. I know the Gems don't fully trust me, after all, when a man comes out of nowhere and saves your "son's" probably girlfriend from said man's Dad's gunshot, you grow suspicious. I want to prove to them I am able to carry my own weight, and with my ax I think I can manage myself a little better.

After Steven and I talked a little more and watched some TV show called "Crying Breakfast Friends" which was kinda ridiculous but, hey, it's better than most Kids shows nowadays. I then went down to the rest of the City so Steven could go on a playdate with Connie, we all first went to the Arcade where it appears as though Mr. Smiley hates everyone who's a living rock. They seemed to have a great time, my mind however, was distracted _was that dream a vision of some kind. I'm assuming each of those weapons belonged to a Gem, but who was the knife or the mirrors or the scythe._ These thoughts bothered me for the rest of the day, I was worried that whatever that man meant, it would somehow cause me to be a threat. "It's strange isn't it" I then suddenly heard Connie's voice. "Where's Ste..." I began, eager to get her attention off me "getting Ice Cream, now tell me what's up." She said sitting next to me. I didn't want to say anything about my dreams so I needed to come up with something " it's just funny, a few weeks ago I was Joey,15 year old who just wanted to live life, make it to college, have a family, not witness a tragedy first hand. Instead I'm Zircon, magical gem warrior who brought a girl back from the dead with some help from a 14 year old's magic spit." I said sulking, to some degree it was true. "I get what you mean" Connie said " When I first met Steven, I thought I was never going to fit in, but look at me now, I'm using Rose's Sword, and helping him fight monsters. We're a team, but still I feel like Steven has this larger destiny that none of us are ready for. When it happens though, I'll be right by his side." She said giving an honest smile. Steven came back with 2 ice cream cones, and said that there's one waiting for me at the booth. I go and ask for the cone and while waiting I closed my eyes, then I felt something, a sudden rush of power, and when I opened my eyes, I saw him, the man again, looking at me with an expression that stated _"What I'm going to tell you will rock your world_

he said calmly "Listen Joey, that's your name right. The girl is right, there's a bigger destiny for Steven, you're the centerfold of it , however. He'll face a challenge, which you brought to him, suffer immensely and triumph in the end, you need to be there to help him through it." I then blinked again and I was with Steven and Connie eating my Ice Cream. I knew from the start I'd help Steven through anything, but this seemed like something I have to do by myself. As if on cue, my eye began to emit a slight glow and in my strange vision I saw a series of gems all reading "CUTTERS" and giving me various descriptions of each individual gem. This was my mission, to destroy them all. This was how I save Steven. "Joey, got something on your mind?" Steven asked politely . "yeah, a lot is Steven Quartz Universe" I said, and stared off into the Sun, not knowing what was to come. I made a mental note to alert the Gems so we could all focus on taking these things down.


End file.
